fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Five Nights at Chica's
DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION. '' ''STORY GAME DESCRIPTION Welcome to Chica's Party World, a magical place for children and more. You can watch our animatronics sing, dance and even move around the building! We need a night watch for the place at night, incase our robots go haywire. Good luck! You'll need it. Really. PLOT You have been hired to work as a night watch in Chica's Party World, an animatronical pizzeria. The robots move around at night so you better defend yourself. You have to survive five nights. MECHANICS CAMERA PANEL You can look for the animatronics there. CONTROL PANEL The main tool used to defend yourselves. You can activate the "Pots & Pans Audio" in one of the three (Yeah, three.) kitchens, shut the doors in the office or recharge the power by using the spare energy. HEATING SYSTEM This can be used to keep the Scorched animatronics from shutting the power off. This can only be used if the power is higher than 50%. ENEMIES Rockstar Chica The main star of the show! She begins on Night 2. She starts in Cam 01 before going to the dining area, which is the location closest to the left corridor. Once she enters the corridor, you have a short time before going to the blind spot. Shut the door on her. She is not affected by the audio. Rockstar Bonnet Chica's partner. Begins on Night 1. Looks like Rockstar Bonnie however she's pink and has eyelashes and purple lipstick. She follows the same path as her friend, however she goes into the corner before going to the blind spot. Shut the door on her. She is also not affected by the audio. Scorched Afton He always comes back. He always 'does. Begins on Night 2. He looks like Afton, however his suit is more darker and burned and he is missing his lower jaw and lower left leg. He is also missing his hand and left leg's suit. He will start in Parts & Service before entering the vent. He will go to the bathrooms or dining area before going into Kitchen 2. He will then continue his path by going into the blind spot, skipping the corridor and the corner. He's affected by the Audio. Sometimes he could appear in the Backstage. Turn on the heater to make him leave. '''Scorched Cables ' The rest of Ennard. They are missing their entire left arm and most of their right arm. The mask is also mostly gone. Only Ballora's eye is missing. They begin on Night 4. They will switch a couple of poses before going into the right door's blind spot. You have only 3.5 seconds to shut the door. He's affected by the audio. He appears in the Backstage to shut off the power. He has two stages. A twitching one, which is the neutral state, and a completely shaking angry stage. If he's in the second one, turn on the heater. '''Metal Suit A metal version of Withered Freddy, completely fixed. However, he is missing his eyes. His bowtie and hat are also dark blue. He will begin on Night 5, randomly going into any camera. If you see him, quickly switch to ANY camera, or else he will jumpscare you, cutting your power in half. If you fail to repel him the second time he will kill you. TRIVIA * Metal Suit can be heard saying: "I'm a complete rip-off of Metal Freddy", which is a reference to the FNaF Fanon wiki. * It is unknown how the animatronics got fixed. Category:Fan-Game Category:Five Nights at Chica's